With the rapid popularization and a continuous increase in the network connection speed, mobile computing power, and display quality, portable devices (mobile phones, tablet computers, and so on) have become a very good entertainment platform, and consumers spend more and more time on portable devices, for example, playing games and watching videos on portable devices.
Consumers usually prefer portable devices with a relatively small size, but do not like small display screens that can only display small images. The field of view (FOV) of a human eye vision system is about 180 degree in a horizontal direction, and is about 135 degree in a vertical direction. A mobile device can display high-quality media content, but limited by a screen size, the media content can hardly fill the whole FOV. For example, according to a display screen size (20 cm×14 cm) of a mainstream tablet computer at present, considering that a user viewing distance is 40 cm, in the horizontal direction, only a 30-degree area of the FOV of the human eye is filled with image content, which has a huge gap to the 180-degree horizontal FOV of the human eye.